Marvin's Room
by Pen-Pencil
Summary: One-Shot of the events leading to one drunken phone call. "I'm just saying you can do better."


**Marvin's Room**

**One-Shot**

**Bella/Edward**

_I highly suggest you listen to the JoJo version of this song, it is the inspiration behind this one-shot. Hope you guys like it. _

* * *

><p><em>I still can't find myself moving from this position. Stomach down, face in pillow, Drake on repeat. Skin sticky with grime, red bull and Adderall on the counter unmoved. All because of him. I was fine knowing he wasn't happy, fine knowing he was struggling with pre-med, and absolutely fine knowing that he was single. It was until I overheard Alice talking to him via Skype one night when shit hit the fan. <em>

_Three Nights Ago_

_I tried to ignore Alice's constant rattle on her Mac Notebook, but quickly I realized that her conversation wasn't anywhere near over, so I grabbed my notebooks and backpack and left our dorm. Quickly shuffling my papers while trying to catch the closing elevator door I realized I had left my cell. Sighing in defeat I turned on my chucks and headed back to the room to retrieve my Blackberry. I opened our front room door and searched around our "mini" kitchen till I spotted my phone vibrating. It was then I heard the familiar ring of a Skype phone call. _

_One ring…two rings…_

"_Hey Edward!" Alice's light voice rang from out our bedroom. _

"_Hey Alice. How's the studying coming along?"_

_My mind was telling me to hurry up and just leave, my heart was screaming stay, you know you want to know what he's been up to. Alice and Edward had always been "close" cousins. Meaning they basically did everything together up until their sophomore year in high school when they both were caught smoking weed in the janitor's closet, or so I heard. I met Alice our freshman year of college during an RA meeting. We conversed about how much we hated our roommates and promised we would live together next fall. Shit happens, and we didn't get to room together, but next door was close enough. Sophomore year was the year I finally met Edward. _

_He was a year younger than us, but definitely met the requirements of a 24 year old man. Soft tussled hair, pink pouty lips, hypnotizing green eyes, and a beautiful smile worthy of a few panty drops. Naturally we were attracted to each other which led to small touches, quirky flirtatious comments, and eventually mind blowing sex._

_No not that romantic shit in the bed with roses and candles, I'm talking about __**fucking. **_

_Hair pulling, scratches, broken headboards, squeaking college springs, all that good __**shit.**_

_The thing about Edward and I though, were that there was never a need for "labels." Everyone around us knew we were fucking, that we were only exclusive with ourselves, but of course, feelings get involved. Mine mostly. _

_I knew Edward was catching on to my feelings summer after sophomore year once I came and visited Alice in Seattle. Being from Forks, it wasn't a long drive, but it definitely wasn't a "hey let's go to Seattle and see what's up" type of drive either. I no longer wanted to __**fuck **__all the time. I wanted to talk, to cuddle, and to meet his friends, all of which Edward denied during my week stay. Granted I had come to visit Alice as well, but spending time with Edward was the icing on the cake._

_Sunday-Tuesday Alice and I hung around the house along with Edward._

_Wednesday-Friday Edward had to work._

_Saturday Alice forced me to go out to one of her favorite clubs where we tossed back free drinks and spotted Edward talking to some blonde guy in a corner. Curiosity got the best of us causing Alice to all but drag me over to them. Edward was clearly high as a fucking kite and I absolutely loved it. Bring it back by Travis Porter rang throughout the club and the highly annoying but hip provoking bass rattled through my toes and I unconsciously began to sway my hips. Strong hands gripped my waist and the smell of man and weed soared through my nostrils. I grinding my ass on Edward's dick and smirked when I felt his dick harden. I swung my hair to the side and relished in the heavy breaths coming from Edward's lips as he sucked on the spot under my ear. _

_He knows me so well. _

_The beat continued to speed up and so did my hips. Edward's grip tightened on my hips. He quickly turned me around and grinding his dick into my stomach before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he carried me out. Needless to say we didn't make it past his car. _

_I unbuckled his pants as quick as I could in the backseat of his Honda Civic. Frenzied kisses, soft moans, sweat glistening off our bodies, no this wasn't __**sex**__… this was __**fucking. **__Edward's cock sprang free out of his pants and before he could even get a quick breather I licked the head of his dick, smiling when I heard him moan. Using my own saliva I spit on his dick before taking him in my mouth._

"_Fuck Bella." His long fingers played in my hair while I bobbed up and down his cock gradually gaining speed. I took him out my mouth with a loud pop and licked under his dick from shaft to top. I couldn't help the giggle while I watched his eyes roll to the back of his head before he smiled himself._

"_Did I tell you to fucking stop?"_

_I opened my mouth to him once again while my tiny fingers coaxed what I couldn't fit. _

"_Fuck baby, I'm about to cum."_

_I let him out with a resounding pop again._

"_Not until I get mine Edward." I bellowed in a raspy voice. As quickly as I could in the awkward position I yanked my panties off and tossed them in the front seat. I straddled his waist and kissed him as hard as I could. I teased him by just letting the tip of his dick enter my wetness before pulling out. I did it twice. Then a third._

"_Quit fucking teasing me." He moaned into my neck. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto his hard cock._

"_Fucccck." I screamed. My thighs were already shaking, but I told myself I was going to try and last. That usually never worked but you know, a girl can dream._

_Edward began to raise his hips up impaling his dick in my sweet pussy repeatedly till I felt I was about to fucking burst. My hair which was perfectly flat ironed before I left the house was now in a sweaty mess on my forehead, Edward's V-neck shirt was stretched to his belly button by my constant pulling, and his pants had my cream on it. _

_I could feel the familiar feeling rising up my thighs and I desperately wanted to release it. Reaching my arms back from around his neck I pushed my bra down and started to play with my nipples. Twisting, flicking, rubbing, anything to get me off. I came, and boy did I cum. I tried to push Edward away while the sensation began to grow almost unbearable, but he continued to fuck me as hard as he could quickly cuming after._

_Trying to breathe normally again wasn't an easy feat. We finished not a second too soon as we looked over and spotted Alice with an amused look on her face and the blonde guy laughing. Alice jiggled her keys signaling our time was up. Edward didn't look at me while we dressed and was out the car before I could find my panties._

_Sunday- Edward was gone all day, and I drove back home._

_Junior year our conversations grew less, I was done with all my general Ed classes and was more focused on graduating with my 3.9 GPA intact and Edward, and well Edward was pissing himself for being on academic probation. So he cut off all ties with anyone he had befriended his freshman year, including me. What once were small conversations in the courtyard turned into "hey's" in the hallway, to liking of statuses on Facebook, to basically seeing each other and giving a quick smile and hurrying to our new lives. Alice and I never discussed Edward's and I weird relationship, she just knew we were fooling around and she thought that was it. I knew better. _

"_So who's the new girl?" Alice screamed._

"_Her name is Tanya. She's in my one of my pre-med classes. She's really great Alice." _

"_Aww, I'm so happy for you."_

"_Yea, 6 months next week. I'm thinking about having a big dinner and inviting the old gang to meet her. Sometime in the next few days."_

"_Edward that's brilliant. Let's see," I heard her flipping some papers around. "Today is Wednesday, I have two exams Friday, so Saturday should definitely be a great time for your dear old cousin to unwind with some wine. Get it, unwind with some wine?" Alice told crappy jokes, no not crappy, just horrible. She burst out laughing and on the contrary I rolled my eyes._

"_Ok, Saturday it is. But I'm going to let you go, I have an exam in the morning."_

_Shit, I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket, silently promising whoever had called me that I would call them back, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell._

_**Saturday**_

_Did I want to be here at this swanky restaurant? No. Did I want to be dressed in this ugly dress Alice made me wear? Hell no. Did I want to see Tanya? Damn straight. _

"_Bella, really? Stop with the damn napkins." _

_I looked down to see my napkin in tattered pieces. I was nervous, I hadn't seen much of Edward, and to find out he had been dating a new girl and Alice knew and I didn't I couldn't help but feel somewhat of some betrayal. Although I never did tell Alice my emotional attachment to Edward but still, ya know. I cared. I glanced around the table, the blonde guy from the club in Seattle had turned out to be this really awkward guy named Jasper from Texas, he barely talked and he always looked constipated but Alice was in love with him so I had to deal, and some of Edward's friends I had met once or twice at a party Emmett and Rosalie, then there was awesome Alice, and then me. _

"_You have got to be killing me." Emmett rolled his eyes at the scene behind me, I quickly turned to see Edward looking fucktastic in some killer jeans, green V-neck, and vest and on his right was some ginger with big boobs. No offense, I love red heads, but not that red head._

"_What Emmett?" Alice was glancing back at Emmett and then to Edward trying to rush him to get an answer out before they were close enough to hear._

"_That's Tanya Denali. Some rich slut I met a Pike party freshman year. I thought her name sounded familiar." Emmett rolled his eyes again._

"_And how did you meet this bimbo?" Rosalie chimed while raising her perfectly arched eyebrow._

"_Not like that baby." Emmett looked a little scared and I couldn't blame him, if I was 6'4, 256 lbs and had Rosalie as a girlfriend, I would be scared too. _

"_I think I remember her, that's the bitch who wasted blue paint on my new Calvin Klein jeans sophomore year in art. Stupid bit- Hey Edward, how's it going?" Alice quickly changed her tune and raised to give him a hug._

"_Hey Alice. Guys, this here is Tanya, my girlfriend. Tanya this is my cousin Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend/sidekick Rosalie, and Alice's roommate Bella." _

_He didn't even falter at my name. No second glances, no nervousness, nothing. And roommate? My inner mind couldn't help but scoff; I was clearly more than a roommate…I think._

_Dinner progressed slowly. Every time she would smile, she would rub her fake acrylic nails over his shoulder. Her eyes didn't twinkle when she laughed, fake. Her smile wasn't full when she smiled, fake. She liked pretty drinks, not beers like the rest of us, slut. Every angle about her was wrong. Obviously I was going to hate her but it fueled me to know that Emmett and Alice didn't like her either. _

_Talk was small, mine was smaller and by the end of the night I was drunk and ready to go. _

_Water bottle full of vodka in my right hand, lights dimmed, Alice is with Jasper. They say being drunk can make you do some crazy things. I highly agree. Rolling over on my back I squinted at the time. 3:15 am. Alice dropped me off back at our dorm before spending the night with Jasper. The ride home had been dull at the beginning and an all-out comedy fest of how much we hated Tanya and scrolling and reading the hateful comments about Tanya._

_I picked up my blackberry and scrolled to the "E's"_

"_Please let his number be the same." I hit call before my mind could even register enough sense to stop, it was a losing battle. I was too drunk to care. His phone rung until I heard his voicemail. I called again. Then again. The more I called the more angry I became, the more I wanted him to want me, the more I hated Tanya. The fourth time I left a voicemail._

"_Hey Edward it's me Bella. Um, I just wanted to tell you, fuck that new girl that you like so bad. She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that," I couldn't help the images of Edward fucking me in his room, in his car, outside on the courtyard after midnight in the snow, just everything from flickering in my mind. "fuck that new girl that's been in your bed, I bet when you're in her, I'm in your head. I'm just saying you can do better." I took a deep breath and hung up. 20 minutes later and 3 swigs of vodka knocked back, my phone vibrated. I smiled when I read the message._

_3:56am._

_Edward_

_You're always in my head, always. _

* * *

><p><em>Okay boys and girls, that was my first one-shot, I know poorly written, I think. I beta-ed it myself and I really wanted to get it out there today before I lost the motivation to finish it. Tell me my pros and cons, I won't be mad. I'm sorry if it's kind of rushed. Should I continue and make it more than a one-shot? Let me know. <em>


End file.
